Once Upon A Vampire
by JulietVanHeusen
Summary: Well messed love that's all!Read it wouln't hurt!Summery sucks ,story very hard work.Justin/Juliet story and Jalex.But not Jalex you think Justin isn' t the only one with "J"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter saves Juliet(Parody of Alex saves Mason)

Earlyer that day on the news Alex saw her werewolve ex said that he was somewhere in the suburbs and this is where Alex and her brothers Justin and Max knocked on the door of one caravan ,but sadly the door falled.

"I'm so sorry."Alex said scared as her heand was on her heart from the shock.

"It's ok we were about to put a new door we don't have to remove that door."A country lady said."Well come in!"

Alex stepped in followed by her brothers.

"You are probably here becouse of the wolf artist?"A country man asked.

"Yes."Alex looked around.

"Well too alrady took him."The country lady said.

"They did?"Alex's voice got country lady shook her head in sign for "yes"  
"What's that?"Max pointed a cage sitting on a table next to the bed and the corn.

"That's a bat."The country man anweared.

The bat in the cage got exited when it saw Justin and started to fly left-right ,up-down.

"She gets exited when we have people in."The lady said.

"So it's a girl?"Justin got near to the cage and knelt becouse the table was bat got even more exited."She is so cute!"

"Exuse my ex girlfriend was bat."Alex turned to the country lady and man.

Justin turned to Alex."She wasn't bat ,she was vampire."

"Oh who cares?Bat ,vampire they are all the same!Let's don't count that she bited my boyfriend."

"He scrached her first!"Justin again turned to the was something in this bat that made him so addicted to it was becouse he wanted Juliet he though that he got sad.

"Oh she do it uncontrolable flying-that meen that we should let her out to fly around the caravan."The country lady stepped closer to the cage and opened it.

The bat sticked to long winx was wrapped around him's shoulders."Is she ok?"

"I don't think we found her she was torn apart about some boy that her parents hate."The man said.

"Justin are you sure you don't have other brother?"Max asked.

The country lady waved behind her back hand and smiled bat turned in to a blonde girl who's hands were wrapped around Justin ,there wasn't any gab inches between them ,her head was in Justin's neck.

Justin looked down and saw familiar girl."Juliet?"

The girl looked at him."Justin!"

Justin hugged her tighter and spined her around."I can't believe it's you!"

"My eather.I never gave up ,I knew somehow ,someday we would be together again."Juliet smiled.

"I knew too."Justin replayed and hugged her tight.

"Slow down love bats."The lady started.

"Ha ha ha lave was -five country lady!"Alex waved her hand infron of the lady ,but the lady shook her head."Or maybe later...?Ok."Alex hide her hand.

"If you want you'r bat back you have to do something for us!Give us you'r lair and we will give you you'r vampire!"The man said.

"Deal!"Justin stopped hugging Juliet ,just putted him arm around her neck.

"No it's not deal Justin!I want to be with you ,but I can't let you give the lair!"Juliet looked at him.

"Juliet I don't care about the stupid I want is you ,I found you twice and I'm not losing you again!"

"Justin..."Juliet's head and hand were on Justin's chest.

Justin pulled Juliet in one of the corners and whispeared in her ear."Juliet just stay here I'll be back for you when I can I promise you!"

Juliet was melting every time when he was whispearing in her ears."Ok...Can I atleast have a goodbye kiss?"

Justin smiled and kissed they hugged for long time and they got home without Juliet.

"Can you pleace let me fly outside?Here I always hit the want a healthy bat not a hurted one right?"Juliet loved Justin and she trusted him but the problam was that she didn't want to wait long as when she was napped by the mummy.

The country man and the country lady looked at each the lady answeared." only if our son it's watching you."She opened the door.

"Thanks is all I wanted me and pretty girl outside."Them's son said,.

"Ew."Juliet looked at the son and stepped outside.

The son closed the door behind him."So now that you are officaly free what would you say..."

"I would say...Bye bye loser!"Juliet turned into bad and flow away,

The Russo kids had one of their magic lessons by them's father-Jerry and Justin were sad and ofcourse them's dad can see this.

"Hey I though you would be happy after fidding Mason."

"We did not found him!"Alex said.

"No we found Juliet ,but they wanted the lair for her and Juleit didn't let me."

Teresa came exited in the lair."Guys our first costumer for the day!"

Everyone went to the Sub Station.

Justin saw familiar face and ran to it."JULIET!"

After this Mason comes back only he and Alex know how


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter brother vampire girlfriend

Alex Russo was walking down the Waverly Sub Station-the family sandwich shop ,that was under them's saw her brother Justin Russo and him's vampire girlfriend Juliet Van were walking through the door together with Justin's arm around Juliet's sat down on one of the tables next to the fake subway train.

Alex's eyes turned from shiny brown to sad brown."Why I am jelouse?Or why I am sad?Sure I would Juliet to spend more time with me ,we had so great memorise when she came to show us the jelly donut thing or when we had dance compatition with the will hurt her if she spend more time with me?"Alex start thinking

From Justin and Juliet's table she heard Juliet's loud uncotrolable lough"She did?That's helarious!"

"I get it now why she is acting so cold with me."Alex went to her brother and him's girlfriend table."Hi what's up?"

"I just told her about the centaur and the after I broke up with her infront of the Sub Station she went to the fruit & vagitable store down the street and eate all carrots and apples..."Justin started to explain what they were talking about.

Alex's POV

"Justin..."I sat down."That's talk about you'r ex horse while you are with you'r girlfriend!"  
She warned him."

This should make her spend more time with me.

"I don't know Justin but if I was on you'r place I wouldn't talk about my exs"

"Why did I said this?I would probabbly say this to a cute guy or my crush ,that I don't have."

Justin and Juliet was talking about something ,that Alex couldn't hear becouse she was drowning in her thoughs.

"No ,no ,no this can't be happening to me.I don't like my brother's girlfriend-no that's not she just look so...pretty and cute and...NO!"Alex though.

"Right Alex?"Juliet asked her.

"NOOOOOO!"Alex didn't realize that she was thinking out looked at Juliet."NO!"And wen to the lair.

"What was that?"Juliet asked little scared.

At the lair:

Alex's POV.

There is gotta be something to take my mind off about to create something new and show it to mom ,dad ,Max ,Justin and hey why not Juliet she'll probabbly liked it...NO Alex!What if I don't help some charity like blood and I can invite Juliet to join me...NO I don't do charitys and I don't want Juliet...ok I want if I start making my own jewerlys?I love jewerly and since it's the only thing I got to maybe I can give the prettyest one on Juliet...NO why should I do if I like her then I should make her a gift I know it's hard to believe but I can't controle my let's make a list.

I grabbed paper and pen and start writing.

jewerlys.

the most pretty one to Juliet.

friends with Juliet.

if she is into girls too.

her or just do what best friends do.

Now from where the heck I will take thread and beeds?Oh Harper.

Alex went to the beasment where was Harper's moved there months ago becouse her parents move in France and Alex and Harper were like sissters.

"Hi Alex."Harper closed her notebook that she used to draw models of her c;lothes.

"Do you want to make some jewerlys together?"Alex asked triyng to look inoccent.

" ?"Harper took her "Make Jewerly" box

"I want to give them to...somebody."

"A boy?Is he cute?"Harper got curious.

"Mybe and yes it's cute."I started to thread the beans

"What is him's name?"Harper started to make braclet

"If I tell you I like girl what will you do?"Alex threaded some beans on a ugly neckless.

"I would lough in you'r face like this..."Harper loughed in her face.

"I like Juliet."

Harper loughed in her face."You can't like you'r bvg!"Alex looked at her confused"Brother Vampire Girlfriend duuuh!"

"Harper I can't help she is not into girls we will just be friends."Alex just finished."OK I'm done thanks for the beans Harper bye!"She went to her room.

Alex came up with a plan ,how to make and pretty neckles that match Juliet's today clothes and what she'll say when the questions start."Now lat's make some magic."She waved her wand that was in her left boot."This neckles it's ugly let's make it pretty and match Juliet inculdinf the that sounded pretty bad"Alex watched the neckles turning into the prettyest thing she ever saw ,reprai-the second thing.

Alex walked downstairsJustin and Juliet were still stept slowly next to them."Hi guys."She sat down."Juliet that is for you."Alex gave her a pretty little box.

"Thank you."Juliet opened the box and putted out the neckles."Oh Alex thank you it's so pretty!"

"I'm glad you liked it."Alex smiled."And it matches you't clothes."Alex pointed Juliet's clothes.

"Why is that?"Juliet putted on the neckles.

"See I make a braclet for every of my brother like "Thanks for dating my brother" you are the first I like I made you neckles.

"You did not gave them braclets."Justin triyed to remember those braclets but they just didn't exist.

"Yes I Miranda and the the centuar I gave a leg fact that you weren't there doesn't meen that they don't exist."Alex just made that up.

"Well thank you 's very pretty neckles."Juliet hugged Alex.

"She just hugged me ,she just hugged me!"Alex though as she blushed."Well I'll leave you guys alone."Alex stand up.

She went for a walk her way she heard Alucard-Juliet's father and Zeke-Justin's best friend and Harper's boyfriend to was night so the vampires were cool with a walk on the moon light.

"Mr. Vampire can I date Juliet?"Zeke asked.

"She has a boyfriend Mr. Idiot"

"Then can you make her to like me?"Zeke got annoying.

"Kid I'm vampire not fary godmother or wonderworker."Mr. Alucard wanted so bad to get rith of Zeke.

Alex couldn't stay like was about her best friend and her love."Hey."

"Alex pleace make him stop ,to go curses me up!He sticked to me like fangs on perfect sucking neck."Mr. Van Heusen begged her.

"We use the explamation like gum on a shoe."Alex corrected Mr. Van Heusen.

"I came to see you'r father but this idiot sticked to me."

"I got this one Dracula."Alex called Alucard-Dracula becouse he was vampire and him name spelled backwords it's Dracula."Zeke I had lunch for breakfast today."

"Lunch for breakfast?What's wrong with you Alex Russ?"Zeke freaked out and continued with creepy robot voice."You disapointed me young lady!"

"He'll be like this for and hour...or maybe you can go and talk to dad"

Mr. Alucard walked in the Sub sawed him and hidded under the was in him way to kiss her but insdead of Juliet he kissed the fake subway train.

Mr. Alucard took picture with him's phone of Justin kissing the fake train,"I'll tell my doughter!"He continued him's way to Mr. Russo.

Juliet stand up ,looked around ,took Justin's hand and they both ran upstairs in Justin's room with her vampire spirit,They sat down on him's bed.

"Now you can kiss me,'Juliet smiled.

Justin kissed hel her head including her long curly hot blonde putted her left arm on him's used the fingers on her right hand to run through him's the kissed turned to a long make out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter got ugly

On the next morning Juliet woke looked around and saw that she was tight in Justin's arms in him's room and there were clothes all around the room including Alex's she realized that she was in her feeling that she felt when she realized it was so amazing and made her soon only one memori from the last night popped in her head-she and Justin making out in bed with only underwear.

"What I have done."She whispeared and got dressed.

Fast she came home in the Late Nite Bite-when her mother and father were working.

"Juliet Van Heusen where have you been and why are you with you'r yesterday clothes?"Her mom asked mad ,very mad.

"See last night I went out to suck some blood but until I realize what time is the morning light came and I didn't had any time left to come home so I hidded in one I promise I wouln't happen again."Juliet came up with a lie.

"Was the blood delicous?"Alucard asked.

One delicous memory popped in her head."Yes.."She remembered little bit more and her eyes got dreamy"Veryyy delicous."

Juliet went to her opened her coffin and fell in the soft mattress and few remembered everything with every single little ditail and a big smile showed on her face."Ahhhhhhh-hhhhhhhh..."

Later that day she saw Justin on Waverly place.

"Hi Juliet.

"Hi."Juliet replayed.

"Juliet you were the last person I saw last night and I can't remember anything."Justin tried to remember something but he didn't.

She didn't want Justin to think of her that way ,this will change them feelings for each other forever,But on the other side the feeling was amazing to know something like this."We...did it."

"Did what?"Justin was looked him with one eyebrow up."Ohhh...Seriously?"

"Yes."Juliet putted her hand around him's neck."But you can't tell anybody!"

"I promise I wouln't Alex know."

"What are you talking about?"She asked.

Then Justin showed him's memorie from the morning with flashback.

He just got dressed and Alex came into him's room." I know you are boy and I know that mom and dad were out for the night ,but I am in the next room and Max it's on the other next next time you watch this kind of stuff pleace be QUIET!"

"What are you talking about?"Justin asked confused.

Alex looked at the ground and saw Juliet's charm was gold with gold "J" with some gems on it ,next to it there was and gold heart and other "J" with were too a vampire fang made of gold and a red drop made from ruby to look like the other end of him's room was one of Juliet's hoop earings and next to him's bed it was the other hoop."NO!No you didn't!"

"What?"Justin got even more confused.

"You are so gross!Relax I wouln't tell mom and dad."

End of the flashback.

"You can show you'r memories with flashbacks?"Juliet looked at him.

"I the way this are you'rs"He putted on her the charm braclet and gave her her hoops.

She looked at the braclet with a smile."J for Juliet ,heart for love and the other J for was the best anniversary gift."She kissed him.

Alex came out ruing the kiss."Justin we've got a problem-mom and dad are fighting hey Juliet how did you spend the last night?"Alex grinned thoughs about the last night break her heart but she couldn't just tease them a little bit ,this was like the biggest chance ever.

Them's parents are fighting for everything lately-about an order in the resturant ,costumer ,walk ,their all feel like falling apart.

"What they are fighting about?"Justin asked worried.

"Well about some man that mom likes more then dad."Alex explained."They want to divorce soon as it possible."

Juliet's face got serious.

"Honey it's everything alright?"Justin asked again.

"Just my parents want to divorce becouse dad it's dating other woman..."Juliet was complitly sad about this.

Everyone's faces got serous walked into the Sub fast saw her mom that was coming from upstairs.

"Mom pleace tell me that you don't date Alucard Van Heusen!"Alex begged her.

"Truth or lie?"Teresa aked.

"Truth!"Alex screamed.

"Ok we are dating."Teresa admited.

"Mom you can't do this to me and Juliet!"Justin was torn apart.

"Msr. Russo if you date my dad me and Justin have no chance together ,and he is Mr. Russo's best friend."Even any memorie from last night can't remove the pain from her heart right now.

"I'm sorry but we really like each other,"Teresa went out the Sub Station.

From the Late Nite Bite they heard Cindy screaming"I hope you'r coffin is at the beach!"

"That on vampire languege meens f at the end with k."Juliet translated.

"She really have big voice.I see from where you get that."Alex teased her a little bit one magazine they wrote that if something it's breaking you't heart try to make fun of it and that's what Alex was going to do.

Juliet looked at her mad."ALEX!"

Harper came from the beasment."Hi 's up?"

Zeke literally flow in the Sub Station like idiot with big bouquet red roses.

"Awww honey."Harper putted her heand on her was touched.

Zeke turned to Juliet."Juliet Van Heusen will you be my girlfriend?"

Juliet putted her heand on her forehead and annoyed said."Oh my gosh!Zeke leave me!I have boyfriend-you'r best friend and I-I love him!I told you like million times to leave me!"

"Hey what does million times mean?"Harper asked.

"I didn't told you guys becouse I didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings."Juliet turned to Harper to continue."Espesally you Harper."

"Then why my feelings are hurt now huh bit...?"Harper wanted to throw something havy at Juliet.

"Harper!"Alex warned her.

"I'm sorry!"Juliet ran out from the Waverly Sub Station crying.

"Zeke since what I heard I'm breaking up with you."Harper turned to Zeke.

"Will you take Juliet's roses?"Zeke asked shoked her head."Come on man I paid 20 dollars for this things!"Zeke turned to Justin."You should've told me that Juliet it's such a diva."

"Zeke out-NOW!"Alex evict him and he ran out.

The same night Alex and Harper were in the was with Juliet at the lair trying to get off her was working in the Waverly Sub Station and Teresa was taking flight to Spain where were her brother ,sisster ,cousins and everybody else.

"Alex can't you see?Sicne the Van Heusen's moved their dirty fangs everything it's screwed 'r mom it's dating Juliet's dad.I broke up with Zeke becouse he likes like Juliet while you are dating Mason..."

"MASON!"Alex remembered something."He said I'll meet you at 11 p.m. at the lair."Alex looked at her watch on her smartphone it was 10:55 p.m."Ehhh I have 5 minutes."

Same time at the was sitting on them's dad couch infron of her was Justin who just stand up.

"Ok I have a chalange for you."

"I love those."Juliet remembered the last chalange it was-if she guess the word Justin was thinking from the first time she'll kiss him ,if she doesn't he'll kiss her.

"If you guess what sentence I'm thinking you'll kiss me ,if you don't I'll kiss you."Justin explained the rules of the chalange.

"Ok...I like you'r hair!"

"No."Justin made little break."It's I love you."

"Awww...I love you what's wrong with my hair?"

" 'r perfect."He bend .held her head and kiss run the fingers on the both of her hands through him's hair.

The portal opened and british werewolve guy who was Alex's boyfriend walked in."Pardon me!Where is Alex?It's 11:01 p.m."

The couple ended kissing

Alex flow in the lair."Hey Mason."

"Back in London we were just in time ,no second earlyer and deffinaly no secon LATER!"Mason pointed him's clock he got as birthday gift from him's parents last year.

"Sorry,"Alex's feelings about Mason lately are...actually they don't really exist she was atractted by kept dating Mason becouse-first the neckles ,being nice to her ,alone-hey Juliet it's not stupid at all.

"So are you ready for the wizard compatition?And you better be becouse it's after week,"Mason asked.

"The wizard compatition?"She looked at Justin to continue."Why I don't know about this thing?"

"I was planing to tell you this the last night but..."Justin started explaming.

"But something other happened."Alex loved to tease them about this thing.

"Hey is there some spell that can delete this memorie?"Juliet go annoyed by her teasing.

"For our pity there isn't"Justin sigh.

"So are you guys ready?"Mason asked.

"Yes!"Alex said exited.

"No.."Justin sigh again.

"What you meen by no?You are always ready for this thing."Juliet wondered about why he wouldn't be exited he knew he is going to win ,she knew he is gonna win.

"If I don't win...we can't be together."Justin said sad."The love & romance council have strict rules about us-non wizards and vampires can't date."

"Well that's not fair!"Juliet said,

"I think it's fair."Mason today was in maliciously mood.

"Mason!"Alex and Mason walked out from the room.

"What if I become vampire?"Justin was ready to take every risk just to be with Juliet.

"Justin I would never let you do that."Juliet held him's hand tight and knelt infront of him.."Look we'll come up with something in the you are always ready for this thing and you know you gonna win."

"That was before it comes the time for it."The couple chuckle. putted him's hands on Juliet's elbows."Look it's going to be fine."He started strocking her hands and smiled warmly."It's late honey why don't you go in you'r coffin?"

"Fine."Juliet warmly smiled back kissed him and hugged she went back home."Mom I'm home."Juliet said sad.

"Awww honey what did happened?"Cindy lived from 2 195 years with her so she new when something is wrong and not right with her doughter.

"Msr. Russo and dad are dating what you think it's wrong?"Juliet knew her mother knew about this so she wasn't afraid to tell her.

"I have advice for you-find other msn.."Msr. Van Heusen think a little bit is this the only think for her doughter problem-free future."And don't meet him's mother and you'r dad."

"Mom you are triyng thees from 3 it UP already!"Juliet's mom is trying to brake them up since 3 years they started dating.

"It's worth to try."Cindey putted her hand on her hips."You know what after Teresa and Jerry divorce me nad Alucard will do too so if they merry I meen when they merry you and Justin wouln't be brother and sisster."

"What if I become mortal?"Juliet asked expecting the best.

"Then I'll drink your blood and you'll become vampire again."Her mother was on the edge ,her husband is dating her daughter boyfriend mother and now she wants to give up from the great vampire life."Sweetie to be a vampire it's great...especially one with a soul so...just help him with the studying and he'll win."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll think about it later."Cindy pushed Juliet to her room and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter sister strikes back

On the next morning Juliet arrived at the Waverly Sub saw Justin sitting on a table next to the fake subway train.

"Hi Justin"She warmly smiled at him.

"Hi Juliet."He replayed and kissed her.

Juliet kissed him back for really long time."So I came to help you with your studying."

"Then let's go to the lair."Justin took her went to the lair."There are three challengers-first is to tell the correct uses of the second runt it's to tell which spell to use in some tirth it's a maze in what there are all kinds of random spells.I can't remember all of them."

"Or you can?"Juliet got a plan ,yes-unfair but come on we are talking about love here duh."Is there some...remembering potion?"

"Yes."Justin took a few seconds to understand what him's love had in her pretty mind."No ,Juliet that is cheating!"

"We all know that Alex will cheat anyway because she love Mason and she can't leave without magic."

In the same moment from dust them's uncle Kelbo appeared and from the lair door them's aunt Meagan arrived.

"Where is Alex?"Meagan asked.

"Where is Max?"Kelbo asked.

"I think Alex is in her room and Max...i don't talk a lot with why you need them?"Justin was surprised about him's aunt and uncle visit.

"Since I'm the youngest sister and so and Alex is."Meagan made a dramatic used to do things like this to curse up other people."I'm here to help her with her studying I want at least one Russo sister to win this thing."

"And I came here to help Max.I want him to win fair so other people..."Kelbo looked at Meagan."To don't think he cheated."

"And who is here to help me?"Justin got little mad.

"The older brothers are not fair."Meagan judged Justin by him's father because they both were the oldest brothers.

"I would help you ,but I don't want Alex to get mad if Justin decide to give him's powers to Max."Kelbo was just like Meagan.

"Believe me uncle and aunt but I would never give my powers to anybody I need them."Justin had to be crazy to do thing like this.

"Why?"Meagan didn't believe him story.

"Well see we love each other and I'm vampire so you know the rules..."

"Awww you are fighting for you'r romantic!"Meagan was touched."Alex will be fine!"

"Awww how..."Kelbo was about to say something similar to Meagn's."SISSY!"He loufhed."Bye bye love losers."Kelbo exited the room.

"So you two sit down."Meagan was ready to help the couple with everything."By the way I'm Meagan him;s aunt."She turned to Juliet.

"I'm Juliet-Justin's girlfriend"

"It's good for you to stay nice to meet he is going to study he is going to remember something only with 't think about leaving."

"I was anyway here to help him."

"Ok so Justin let's start from the is on the half way out a stupid spell that traps you into your worst memories until the other spell that is blowing you'r mind and can't remember anything till the end."

Upstairs Kelbo walked and saw Jerry in the kitchen."Jerry!"

"Kelbo we have this...visit."Jerry wasn't really happy about it.

"The family compatition bro!Hey where is you'r wife?"

"He is in Spain with her family becouse she is dating my son's girlfriend father who was my ex best friend."Jerry still found this hard to believe.

"I bet she is planing your suprice 80'th the way..."Kelbo showed him a little box wrapped in colourfull cellophane."HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROTHER!I wish you to marry a bird so she can chew the food and spit it into somebody's that and I'll come for-breakfast ,lunch ,dinner and whenever I get hungry.I really hate chewing."

"Kelbo I'm only 45!And my birthday was like few months ago."

"Then I'm early for it why you are making me so tense I'm early for big suprice!Hey you know what they say-the true friend don't remember the take this I blurted 10 dollars about it."

"Then...thanks."Jerry opened the box and saw a bottle full of oill.

"Try it!"Kelbo had a big smile on him's face.

"Ok."Jerry drinked from the bottle."Hey I feel like this thing stick to me."

"Oh I forgot-this oill can only be drinked with food.."Kelbo hended him a cookie."Here."

Jerry eated the cookie with more from the cookie sticked to him's tongue."Wait that is liquid qlue isn't it?"Jerry asked hardly with the cookie.

"Yeah it is."Kelbo needed something to smooth over with it."You'r wellcome!Now you will always have cookie in you'r bye cookie tongue!"

When Kelbo leaved he murted something but it wasn't understanding becouse of the cookie.

Back it lair Meagan and Juliet were helping Justin with him;s wizard hide in the corner in the kitchen ,which was next to the opened the lair door as much as she can to hear and watch without beeing cought.

"I can't let him what is aunt Meagan doing in here?Wait she is helping him with him for the wizard compatition.I have to stop this!If he win the only way for me to date Juliet is if she likes girls too...i got it!Hmmmmm..."Alex started thinking while she was watching her brother walked in the lair."AUNT MEAGAN!"She pretended to be suprice.

"Hi Alex!"Meagan hugged her.

"Hey I need a love potion."Alex said out loud.

"Why you need it?"Justin asked.

"I though Mason loves you."Juliet was little confused becouse Mason really loved Alex.

"Really you have a boyfriend?"Meagan was surpiced."Tell me all about him."

"No!I love Mason ,Mason loves me.I meen I need it for mom and mom comes for the compatition I'll give her the potition and I'll give dad one too."Alex ignored her aunt.

"What happened between them?"It was the first time from year and the first time when Meagan come for her desire so she missed a lot.

" she is dating Juliet's dad and I want to make things good again."That was sonmething strange for Alex.

"Just read the recipe."Justin gave her a book that was opened on love potion.

"Thanks."Alex took the book and started to read."From where the heck I should get dragon spit?"Alex said as she walked through the lair door in to the Sub Station kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Potion

All day Alex was searching the it was after dinner and the lair was empty. Only the smell of the ingeredients and Alex's devilish plan.

"I had a lot of pretty good hmmmm's before but this...this is just best hmmmmm ever."Alex added the last thing that was on the recipe."There you gooo."She said as pouring the potion in to a cup."That thing looks a lot like blood."She inspectioned the took her wand that was in her left boot and waved it."I want to be able to do whatever I want so makeme invisible to my shoe."Alex turned invisible."Ha ha that was funny spell."Who said that she can't mix the spells with her sence of slowly stepped out from the lair with the cup potion and looked around."Why the heck I am doing this?I'm invisible pff duh."

She looked around and saw again her brother and him girlfriend sitting on the same table as they did the other stepped closly to them and switched Juliet's cup of blood with the was easy becouse the only think the vampire was consentrated was on the stupid conversasion and Alex used cup from the Waverly Sub Station so do Juliet so they were the fast came back in the lair and drinked the other part of the potion she waved her wand and turned visible entered the Sub Station sat down on one of the bar chairs infront of the counter."_Some people are a gem, some people are__ a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat_"

Alex's left ear turned into a bat flipped her hair behind her ear,Now she could hear her brother and her crush talk.

"You know maybe we should invite Alex to go on the movies with us too."Juliet propossed.

"It's working!"Alex smiled.

She didn't realized that her dad just heard her."What is working?"Her dad saw her ear."It's this a bat year?"

Alex looked around the resurant to find quicke excusr why she is using the spell."Oh I just was tasting that without you around people will wipe with the tissue more then just one this guy!"Alex pointed a guy who was wiping with the only tissue in the resturant.

It was one of the idias to save more money-one tissue for one resturant for more then 45 can wipe only one time.

"Hey don't think I didn't saw that!I saw that!"Jerry pointed at the guy and walked to him.

Alex flipped again her hair behind her ear and continued.

"Are you crazy?I would never invite my sister to the movies with 'll make us watch some action movie like "Car crushes on five minutes."Justin didn't want him's sister to do anything with the only reason that he loved her and he knew that Alex is going to mess up everything.

"Then we will just say no."

"She';ll black mail us."Justin know her sister too well and for him she was so predictable."Ok fine."

"I'll go to her."Juliet stand up.

"Some people are gem ,some people are that I realized who's who remove my ear of a bat."Alex made her hair like before and acted casual.

Juliet walked to her."Hi Alex me and Justin are going to the movies tonight would you like to join us?"

Alex's face lighted up."Sure.I'll just change and we'll go ok?"

"OK."Juliet walked to Justin and sat down infront of him.

Alex walked at her room and changed her purple tank with purple and blue flowers to a red tank with HUGE "V" short leather skinny jeans in black and from sneakers to high red took a small red bag to keep her cellphone and some she walked down.

Juliet saw her outffit"I said to the movies not to the club."

"I know just I want to get everyone eyes on me.I'm looking for a new boy or girlfriend."Alex made a little the potion started to work.

Justin came to the two girls."Alex what the hell are you wearing?"

"She want everyones eyes on her becouse she is looking for new boy or girlfriend."Juliet turned to him and explained.

"Wait boy or girlfriend?"Justin asked confused."Are you?"

"Well boys are cute ,girls are pretty.I can't control my feeligns!"Alex walked through the Sub Station brother and him girlfriend followed her.

After few mintutes they were at the movies and they were picking a movie.

"Hey let's watch "Car crushes on 5 minutes"!"Alex loved everything that have car crushes or whatever crushes.

"What I said to you?"Justin knew her sister so sometimes she was unpretictable but most of the time.

After the movie ended the three of them exited the projection went to the both girls waited for him.

Since the potion worked it was time for Alex to make the first move."Juliet I wanted to tell you something but I just don't know I'm going to show it to you.

Alex's lips slowly moved to Juliet' lips run fingers through her pulled Juliet so close to her that Juliet couldn't escape from tried to push her away but Alex's arms were wrapped very tight around tight that if she had to breathe Juliet alrady will be her every single trie to push Alex away the brown hair girl just pulled her closer and just couldn't get enough and she'll never get enough from pushed herself little away so she can take breath and her arms got weak wrapped around Juliet.

"Alex what the hell are you doing?"Juliet screamed out loud and finally she could escape the now weak arms around her.

"I was going to ask you the same question."Justin just stood there the whole time and watch them."I though you were into I was wrong you could told me this earlyer I would be prepared to dumb me for just like this with my sister that is low even for a vampire.

"Justin it's not what it looked like...I'm into boys not into girls."Juliet really was into boys but it was too late Justin was turned mad at Alex.

"I told you I can't control my feelings or moves."Alex tried to look inocennt."The most importm,ant thing it's that the love potion don't work on vampires."

"So you made a love potion so you and I can date?Nice going Alex."Juliet walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.L.O.V.E.

Juliet got home very sad ,crushed ,torn and at the same time very very very felt like if she wasn't vampire she'll she entered the Late Nite Bite she saw her mom ,dad and Teresa.

"Ohhhh."She mutted and acted like she didn't saw Teresa and her dad.

"Honey we've got something to tell you."Mr. Van Heusen said.

"Let me guess!You and Mrs. Russo are getting marry."Juliet continued sarcastic."Congratulations!"

"Juliet don't get helarious!"Mrs. Russo started to explain with a huge smile on her face."Me and you'r dad were was pretty good prank."

"Yeah I loved the part when Cindy freaked out and her fangs got red."Alucard loughed.

'High-five Dracula!"Teresa gave Ms. Van Heusen high-five.

"Oh great!"Juliet said sarcastic again."Good night."She continued sad.

"Dear what's wrong?"Cindy wasn't careless mother so she just wanted he rdoughter to be OK.

"I think Justin just broke up with me."Juliet felt like she is about to cry in every moment.

"Awww...i'm sorry I'm sure it's just a phrase and after few days everything will be fine!"Mrs. Russo tried to make Juleit felt felt the vampire girl like her second doughter she'll never have.

"YEEEEEEEEES!"The Van Heusen paretns were far away after cloud 9 even the best blood in the world couldn't make them this happy.

"We should celebrate it!"Cindy propossed.

"Yeah with AB+ and hot frozen chocolate!"Alucard said.

"Alucard you are not getting hot frozen chocolate!"Cindy warned him but then changed her mind."Oh what the heck we just got rith of that sunny beach so...HOT FROZEN CHOCOLATE!"Cindy was a tipical vampire and as one she used a lot of vampire terms and "sunny beach" meen killer in the Van Heusen's case it meen someone who is ruing them's doughter life.

"GUYS!"Juliet really was not in a mood for celebrating.

"But why honey?"Teresa wrapped her arms around the blood sucker neck.

"I don't think I could tell you this becouse she'll get in trouble..."Juliet thinked a little bit about the situation."But since she did this to me I think she deserves the whole story is that Alex seemed a nice girl ,she made me a pretty neckles ,she was nice with me I just felt bad that we don't do anything me and Justin were about to go to the movies and I though Alex could come with us-she changed into a top with HUGE "V" neck and short skinny leather oh and high we went to the movies..."

"You watched "Car Crushes on 5 Minutes" didn't you?"Teresa's arm was still wrapped around her neck.

" after the movie ended Justin went to the bathroom and Alex..."Juliet took deep breath."Kissed me..."

Everyone gasped.

"I tried to pushed her away but with my ever single try she just pulled me the worst part is that Justin watched us the whole time."Juliet cryied.

"Sweetie."Mrs. Van Heusen hugged tight her hugged her mother and her maybe ex boyfriend mother.

"So we will not have hot frozen chocolate?"Alucard asked sad.

"No..."Mrs. Van Heusen said happy.

"I always say that magic ruin things but maybe this time magic will make everything better.I'll be right back."Teresa went out from the she came back with a big fancy helmet."This is a helmter when you put it on you are in the person you want to dream and you can control everything.I remembered Alex used this one for being in her ex boyfriend-Dean's I punished her but anyway."

"Awww what a great time was when Alex liked boys."Juliet just didn't imagine Alex with a boy after today."Does the dream helmet work on vampires?"

" can go there and explain everything to I go back at home and explain everything to my family."Teresa heanded Juliet the helmet.

"Thank you."Juliet said as she took the helmet.

Teresa went to the Waverly Sub Station.

Juliet was in her room sitting on the top of her looked at the clock on her cellphone that was next to her.

"11 o'clock Justin must be sleeping."She put the helmet on and lied in her coffin.

She was in the cinema and looked around for her she saw him exiting the bathroom.

"Oh Justin!"Juliet ran to him.

"Juliet I though you were going to wait for me with Alex."Justin putted him arm around him's vampire girlfriend.

"This is why I am Dean and how Alex entered him's dreams?Well this is one of those moments you'r mom gave me the helmet but you probably know why she is anyway I wanted you to see what really happened!"Juliet took him's heand and she used her vampire spirit to take him to the place Alex kissed her.

'Juliet I really wanted to tell you something but I just don't know I am going to show you."Alex kissed Juliet.

"See I tried to push her away!"Juliet pointed at her kissing Alex.

"Juliet I'm sorry.I've should let you explain."Justin said softly.

"It's fine if you promise me one thing-never ever ever...ever let Alex to come on something with us."Juliet disappeared from him's meen he must woke up.

"I hope it worked."She said staring at one of the walls in her knock on her opened and saw...

"Juliet."A guy sitting on the unopen said of the coffin said softly.

"Justin!"She hugged him tight and wrapped her arms around him's neck.

"Juliet I know you are vampire so you don't have to breath but I have to."

"Oh sorry."Juliet loose her arms and kissed him."Im' sorry too about the hemlet too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Wozard Compatition

Juliet was at the highest heel in Transylvania-her closed her eyes and breathed the fresh air that blowed her was standing on the top of it with eyes closed and the wind would swear that she could hear somebody's footstapes just it was so nice the feeling she felt right now that she didn't want to ruin it just to see who is would be like the last time-just a was a vampire so she was almost fearless but to admit she had few things to be scare about-to lose Justin again for 3'th time ,werewolves and that if she open her eyes the place would be gone.

The footstapes were getting closer to her and somebody hugged hugged her by felt warm hands wrapped around her waist.A femilar male voice asked softly at her ear"So this is were you'r dreams are at?"He kissed her neck.

Juliet oopened her eyes and turned her head back to see her boyfriend."When I miss my then I think of you and everything it's just fine."Juliet turned agains him ,wrapped her hands around him's neck and kissed him."Do not ever break up with me!"Juliet cuddle her head in him;'s had a big blood control so she even didn't though about biting him.

"I promise."Justin hugged her tighter.

"But what are you doing in my dream?"Juliet asked.

"I waked up and i missed you so I just went to the lair ,took the helmet and now I'm with you.I couldn't sleep becouse tomorrow is the wizard compatition."Justin looked at the pretty picture infront of him."It's really not as much as you are."

"I sometimes dream about my home...i loved this place and I still do."Juleit said with sadness in her voice.

Justin hugged her behind."You know after the compatition we can move here."

"Move?"

"I said come."Justin said with worry looked.

"I'm pretty sure you said move."Juliet trusted him ,but there is something about this time so she didn't.,Maybe was becouse it was just a dream."But whatever."

In the background somebody was yelling for Justin."They are probably waking me up."He dissapeared.

Juliet woke up in her opened the two sides of it and got dressed.

On the next day the Russos plus Juliet ,Harper and Mason arrived at the wizard compatition room.(it is the same room as in the finale episode)

"I'm glad that it's finally the time for this luck!"Professor Crumbs said to them as he walked to the wizard compatition stage.

"Good luck."Juliet said softly with a smile as she shrokted Justin's inside she was screaming and in panic.

"Thanks I'm gonna need it."Justin smiled back at her."Something to cheer me up with?"

"Ok..."Juliet took a deep breath and made an dramatic pause as she got a dramatic are things she got from the father."Justin if you don't win we will never be together if you GO THERE AND WIN!"

"A good luck kiss?"

Juliet kissed she turned him with back to her face."Now GO THERE AND WIN!"Juliet pushed him to the stage.

Mean while:

Alex and Mason held hands.

"I'm so gald that there is a rule that not wizards and vampires can NOT all you have to do is to win-what I'm sure you will Juliet can go away forever."Mason hated Juliet not just becouse of what did happened before centurys ,becouse of the fact that he haved to spend so much months away from Alex just becouse she bited him.

"I'm glad too."Alex smiled ,but not of what she said ,of what she though-"Then I'll break up with you so me and Juliet can date."

"Pleace the public to take them's seats and the siblings to take their places too."The professor said on a microfone.

The siblings went on the stage and took their next to the stage so he could be closer to Juliet ,Alex in the middle and Max next to sat between Ms and Msr. Russo on her left and on her right Harper and Mason sat.

'It is great to see the Russo siblings after all the've been through.I actually though I will never get to see Alex here."The professor started the compatition.

Alex waved hands."What is that stupposed to meen?"

He turned to Alex."Just you know I once took you'r powers and from level 3 you are again at the 1'th level and other things that we promised to keep between just me and you."He again turned to the public."Anyway so here are the guy with I hope most high resultat Justin Russo."He pointed at Justin.

"Yeah Justin!"Juliet cheered for him while clapping she was the only one.

"Next ,mirecle it's here Alex Russo."Professor Crumbs pointed at exept Juliet cheered for her."And nobody it thinks it's gonna win Max Russo!"He pointed at Max ,but nobody cheered for him."Let's start with the first round.I'll tell you a spell and you have to tell me who created one it's Gailsday Timesjay."

Justin hitted him buzzer."Dr. J. Gails."

"Correct!"At Justin's table(I forgot how did It called) it wrote on 100 points."Next-Don't let this gerdean go away ,give this food a lot more taste."

Max clicked him's buzzer."Sombody who didn't liked him's dish.

"Correct ,but is created by you ,becouse you didn't liked you'r gerdean remember?"Professor Crumbs pointed at the air and a cristal bow;l appeared replaying how Max turned them's gerdean on the terase to a jaient pumpkin.

"That is where the pumpkin came from."Ms. Russo said.

"We will give them half the points anyway."On Max's table it wrote on 50 points."And the last for this round-Garbage man, dumpster land, give it a hand to the trashcan."

Alex hitted her buzzer."By a garbage wizard man?"She loughed.

"Correct!"Crumbs her table it wrote on 100 points."Let's start with the next it'll be very short you have to make one of the most difficult potions-the potion that can turn you to the real is something you are very good at!You have 10 minutes."

After 10 minutes: (Sorry I couldn't think of more.)

'And the winner in this it's Justin!"

"Yay Justin!"Juliet ran to him ,wrapped her hands around him's neck ,hugged him and jumped from happyness."I knew you are going to we don't have to break up!"

"Juliet there is one more round."

"Oh."Juliet letted him and came back to her place.

"That was little unexpected."Professor Crumbs started."But let's continue."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Wozard Compatition

Juliet was at the highest heel in Transylvania-her closed her eyes and breathed the fresh air that blowed her was standing on the top of it with eyes closed and the wind would swear that she could hear somebody's footstapes just it was so nice the feeling she felt right now that she didn't want to ruin it just to see who is would be like the last time-just a was a vampire so she was almost fearless but to admit she had few things to be scare about-to lose Justin again for 3'th time ,werewolves and that if she open her eyes the place would be gone.

The footstapes were getting closer to her and somebody hugged hugged her by felt warm hands wrapped around her waist.A femilar male voice asked softly at her ear"So this is were you'r dreams are at?"He kissed her neck.

Juliet oopened her eyes and turned her head back to see her boyfriend."When I miss my then I think of you and everything it's just fine."Juliet turned agains him ,wrapped her hands around him's neck and kissed him."Do not ever break up with me!"Juliet cuddle her head in him;'s had a big blood control so she even didn't though about biting him.

"I promise."Justin hugged her tighter.

"But what are you doing in my dream?"Juliet asked.

"I waked up and i missed you so I just went to the lair ,took the helmet and now I'm with you.I couldn't sleep becouse tomorrow is the wizard compatition."Justin looked at the pretty picture infront of him."It's really not as much as you are."

"I sometimes dream about my home...i loved this place and I still do."Juleit said with sadness in her voice.

Justin hugged her behind."You know after the compatition we can move here."

"Move?"

"I said come."Justin said with worry looked.

"I'm pretty sure you said move."Juliet trusted him ,but there is something about this time so she didn't.,Maybe was becouse it was just a dream."But whatever."

In the background somebody was yelling for Justin."They are probably waking me up."He dissapeared.

Juliet woke up in her opened the two sides of it and got dressed.

On the next day the Russos plus Juliet ,Harper and Mason arrived at the wizard compatition room.(it is the same room as in the finale episode)

"I'm glad that it's finally the time for this luck!"Professor Crumbs said to them as he walked to the wizard compatition stage.

"Good luck."Juliet said softly with a smile as she shrokted Justin's inside she was screaming and in panic.

"Thanks I'm gonna need it."Justin smiled back at her."Something to cheer me up with?"

"Ok..."Juliet took a deep breath and made an dramatic pause as she got a dramatic are things she got from the father."Justin if you don't win we will never be together if you GO THERE AND WIN!"

"A good luck kiss?"

Juliet kissed she turned him with back to her face."Now GO THERE AND WIN!"Juliet pushed him to the stage.

Mean while:

Alex and Mason held hands.

"I'm so gald that there is a rule that not wizards and vampires can NOT all you have to do is to win-what I'm sure you will Juliet can go away forever."Mason hated Juliet not just becouse of what did happened before centurys ,becouse of the fact that he haved to spend so much months away from Alex just becouse she bited him.

"I'm glad too."Alex smiled ,but not of what she said ,of what she though-"Then I'll break up with you so me and Juliet can date."

"Pleace the public to take them's seats and the siblings to take their places too."The professor said on a microfone.

The siblings went on the stage and took their next to the stage so he could be closer to Juliet ,Alex in the middle and Max next to sat between Ms and Msr. Russo on her left and on her right Harper and Mason sat.

'It is great to see the Russo siblings after all the've been through.I actually though I will never get to see Alex here."The professor started the compatition.

Alex waved hands."What is that stupposed to meen?"

He turned to Alex."Just you know I once took you'r powers and from level 3 you are again at the 1'th level and other things that we promised to keep between just me and you."He again turned to the public."Anyway so here are the guy with I hope most high resultat Justin Russo."He pointed at Justin.

"Yeah Justin!"Juliet cheered for him while clapping she was the only one.

"Next ,mirecle it's here Alex Russo."Professor Crumbs pointed at exept Juliet cheered for her."And nobody it thinks it's gonna win Max Russo!"He pointed at Max ,but nobody cheered for him."Let's start with the first round.I'll tell you a spell and you have to tell me who created one it's Gailsday Timesjay."

Justin hitted him buzzer."Dr. J. Gails."

"Correct!"At Justin's table(I forgot how did It called) it wrote on 100 points."Next-Don't let this gerdean go away ,give this food a lot more taste."

Max clicked him's buzzer."Sombody who didn't liked him's dish.

"Correct ,but is created by you ,becouse you didn't liked you'r gerdean remember?"Professor Crumbs pointed at the air and a cristal bow;l appeared replaying how Max turned them's gerdean on the terase to a jaient pumpkin.

"That is where the pumpkin came from."Ms. Russo said.

"We will give them half the points anyway."On Max's table it wrote on 50 points."And the last for this round-Garbage man, dumpster land, give it a hand to the trashcan."

Alex hitted her buzzer."By a garbage wizard man?"She loughed.

"Correct!"Crumbs her table it wrote on 100 points."Let's start with the next it'll be very short you have to make one of the most difficult potions-the potion that can turn you to the real is something you are very good at!You have 10 minutes."

After 10 minutes: (Sorry I couldn't think of more.)

'And the winner in this it's Justin!"

"Yay Justin!"Juliet ran to him ,wrapped her hands around him's neck ,hugged him and jumped from happyness."I knew you are going to we don't have to break up!"

"Juliet there is one more round."

"Oh."Juliet letted him and came back to her place.

"That was little unexpected."Professor Crumbs started."But let's continue."


End file.
